


Gay roads

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Gallavich vs Autocorrect [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Snow and Ice, Texting, autocorrect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: To Firecrotch[11:17] Wasn't aware roads have a sexuality now. Pretty sure I can deal with 'em being gay, tho.His lips tugged into a little smirk when he hit the sent button, fully aware that, of course, that wasn't what Ian had meant but how could he not play along and make fun of the typo or autocorrect fail? Ian always did the exact same thing whenever something like this happened to Mickey so it was only more than fair to return the favour.Mickey had just wrapped himself up against the harsh winter weather - slipped into his coat, wrapped a thick scarf around his neck and tugged a woollen beanie over his messy black hair - and was about to leave his small apartment to head for his boyfriend's place when he finally got a reply.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the mood to write Gallavich again and because the prompt I'm currently working on still needs a little while to be finished, I thought "why not write one of these random little autocorrect things again?"  
> Just a little bit of nonsense that nobody asked for.

From Firecrotch  
[11:13] U don't have to come today. Would be too dangerous. The roads are really gay right now.

Mickey frowned at his phone and he read his lover's message a few more times but he still wasn't quite sure what exactly it was that Ian wanted to tell him. It probably had something to do with the weather and the fresh layer of snow that had fallen during the last night but what would be turned into 'gay' by the autocorrection, he couldn't figure out...

To Firecrotch  
[11:17] Wasn't aware roads have a sexuality now. Pretty sure I can deal with 'em being gay, tho.

His lips tugged into a little smirk when he hit the sent button, fully aware that, of course, that wasn't what Ian had meant but how could he not play along and make fun of the typo or autocorrect fail? Ian always did the exact same thing whenever something like this happened to Mickey so it was only more than fair to return the favour.

Mickey had just wrapped himself up against the harsh winter weather - slipped into his coat, wrapped a thick scarf around his neck and tugged a woollen beanie over his messy black hair - and was about to leave his small apartment to head for his boyfriend's place when he finally got a reply.

From Firecrotch  
[11:31] Holy carp!  
[11:31] *crap  
[11:33] The roads are ICY, not gay! How the hell does that even happen.  
[11:34] I don't think streets have a sexuality. It's not like they have genitals so...even if they did have a sexuality, would be pretty difficult to have sex without genitals.

Mickey groaned softly and rolled his eyes fondly. Of course, his boyfriend would start thinking about a damn typo and trying to analyse it. Mickey didn't even deem this nonsense with a reply, simply stuffed the phone into the pocket of his coat and left his apartment.

It had started snowing again and the harsh wind was immediately tugging at his clothes, causing him to shiver slightly despite everything he was wearing to protect him from the temperatures. The streets and pavement were definitely slippery and icy as fuck and Mickey actually almost fell on his face or butt a few times but in the end, he managed to arrive at Ian's door without falling victim to the winter weather.

"You came," Ian noticed when he finally opened the door after a few minutes, his green eyes widened in surprise before his lips stretched into a goofy grin and he grabbed the front of Mickey's coat to basically haul him inside. Mickey sighed when he was finally out of the cold and his body was still shivering, trying to warm back up again.

"'course I did. As if a few gay streets could scare me off," he replied with a cheeky grin and laughed when Ian cursed him under his breath.

"Shut up! I'm glad the gay streets didn't molest you on your way here, though," Ian commented while reaching for the buttons of Mickey's coat, opening them one after the other before slipping his hands inside to grab his lover's hips and pulling him flush against his body.

"Your also gay boyfriend, on the other hand, would really like to molest you," he added with a mischievous glint in his eyes, large hands coming to rest on Mickey's ass to squeeze it playfully and press their bodies further together.

"Pretty sure it's not called molesting when I agree to it and I agree to this very much. Need to warm up again," Mickey muttered, letting the coat slip off his shoulders and fall to the ground before he pushed himself a little onto his toes to capture Ian's lips with his own cold ones in a deep kiss.

Ian didn't need to be told twice and he willingly opened up his mouth to deepen the kiss further while lifting Mickey up easily, still holding on to his lover's behind and squeezing it a little more when Mickey wrapped his legs around the other's hip. Mickey usually hated the cold weather and probably wouldn't have left his apartment if it wasn't for the fact that he knew his boyfriend would love to help him warm up again in the most enjoyable way. Sex with Ian would even be worth walking through a snowstorm for - even though he did hope that would never be necessary.


End file.
